Héritier inattendu
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Legolas vient de découvrir qu'il porte un enfant. Comment l'apprendre au futur père qui est déjà marié et qui l'a probablement oublié?
1. La découverte

Legolas hurla.

Comme jamais il n'avait hurlé.

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, une légion entière de gardes avaient envahi sa chambre.

-Prince?! Tout va bien?! paniqua rapidement l'un d'eux, Círdan, si les souvenirs du prince était bonne.

Prince pour le moment incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

Il avait nié la vérité trop longtemps.

Et là il venait de la découvrir de la pire façon qui soit.

Depuis un peu plus d'un mois il était malade chaque matin, avait des vertiges et était totalement a côté de la plaque.

Pour avoir vu ce genre de symptômes chez des elfes femelles juste avant un heureux évènement, il avait mis ça sur le compte d'une maladie quelconque qui passerait rapidement.

Sauf que voilà, en se regardant ce matin dans son miroir, il avait découvert qu'il avait grossi.

Et tout le monde sait que les Elfes sont parfaits et génétiquement incapables de prendre du poids.

Sauf à une condition.

De porter un bébé.

Oh bien sûr, vous direz vous, Legolas était un mâle alors par quel miracle était il capable d'un tel prodige?

Eh bien tout simplement parce que c'était un Elfe.

Et comme les Elfes sont parfaits, ils étaient capables de toutes sortes de prouesses impossibles aux autres races.

Bref, voilà pourquoi Legolas avait hurlé et se retrouvait à présent torse nu au milieu du patrouille entière qui n'allait pas tarder à voir son "petit" problème.

Attrapant une couverture sur son lit à une vitesse propre à son espèce, le jeune prince se dépêcha de s'enrouler dedans et essaya de parler d'une voix assurée:

-Tout va bien. J'ai juste... Eu une vision funeste.

Bon ok, il y avait plus crédible comme excuse, tous sachant qu'il fallait s'appeler Galadriel pour avoir des visions.

Mais les gardes, habitués à l'excentricité de leur roi, se dirent que cette lubie du prince était de famille.

Ainsi, la chambre fut vidée en un temps record et Legolas se retrouva à nouveau seul avec son ventre légèrement arrondi et une question tournant en boucle sous ses cheveux blonds.

"Pourquoi lui?"

Parce que le père, il savait qui c'était.

La guerre contre Sauron avait été longue et difficile et il avait eu un moment de faiblesse face au regard hypnotisant d'un certain Rôdeur.

Oui oui.

Le père n'était autre que Aragorn, roi du Gondor.

Et mari de Arwen.

Pourquoi lui?


	2. L'annonce

Aragorn n'en pouvait plus.

Arwen passait son temps à se plaindre de tout sans raison.

Et le pauvre roi ne pouvait que subir sans rien dire car s'il avait le malheur de faire une remarque, il finissait par dormir dans l'écurie.

D'après l'elfe, il devrait même se sentir coupable de "lui avoir pris son immortalité". Et il en avait marre!

Il se demandait même si Elrond n'avait pas fait exprès de lui forcer la main pour se débarrasser de cette peste.

Le jeune roi du Gondor soupira en laissant son regard vagabonder sur la chaîne de montagnes près de Minas Tirith, ses pensées concentrées en un seul point précis: Mirkwood.

Cette forêt si lointaine abritait le seul être à qui Aragorn aurait tout offert sans hésiter juste pour pouvoir revoir ses mèches blondes et soyeuses, ses yeux bleus perçants et surtout ce sourire enfantin absolument adorable.

Legolas et lui s'étaient considérablement rapprochés durant la Quête de l'Anneau mais l'elfe s'était enfui dès cette dernière terminée, prétextant qu'en tant que prince, il avait des devoirs a remplir chez lui.

Aragorn ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y penser, ses propres devoirs de roi le rappelant à l'ordre.

Mais il n'avait cessé de penser au jeune Sylvain depuis ce temps, rêvant chaque nuit de la douceur de sa peau, du son de sa voix, du goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.. Bref, Aragorn était encore éperdument amoureux de Legolas Greenleaf et ne supportait plus de le savoir loin de lui.

S'il avait su!

Un garde vint subitement le prévenir qu'un visiteur souhaitait le voir, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il soupira de nouveau mais suivit docilement la jeune recrue, l'esprit toujours ailleurs.

-Je pense tellement à Legolas que j'ai l'impression de le voir devant moi... marmonna le fils de Arathorn.

-Peut être parce que je suis vraiment devant toi? demanda prudemment ledit Legolas.

Devait il se poser des questions sur l'état de santé de l'humain? Avait il bien entendu? Il pensait à _lui_?

Aragorn figea.

L'elfe était bel et bien devant lui.

Le brun tendit la main et la posa doucement sur la joue opaline.

-Legolas..? Est ce vraiment vous?

Les fines lèvres de l'être parfait bougèrent sans que l'homme n'écoute la voix qui en sortait.

Il nageait en plein rêve.

Son elfe était là, devant lui, à quelques centimètres à peine. Il n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour rompre la distance entre eux deux.

Et pourtant il n'en fit rien.

Parce que Legolas venait de lui écraser le pied de façon plutôt brutale.

Aragorn laissa échapper un cri de douleur suivi d'un regard scandalisé.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça?!

-Les hormones, ronchonna l'elfe.

-Les quoi?

-Aragorn j'attends un bébé. De toi, balança le blond du tac au tac.

Ah.

Voilà qui compliquait singulièrement les choses.

Sans vraiment se poser de questions sur le comment du pourquoi de la chose, sans même s'interroger sur la possible grossesse d'un elfe mâle, aussi efféminé soit il, Aragorn fit la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire quand on est un homme marié à une femme jalouse comme un poux, roi du Gondor, amoureux d'un homme venu annoncer qu'il portait un enfant de lui: il perdit connaissance.


End file.
